


Enfleurage

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Hannibal (TV), Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, M/M, Murder, Other, Scents & Smells, Serial Killers, hyperosmia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Un asesino en serie aterroriza Nueva Orleans, sus víctimas son encontradas desnudas y sin sus cabelleras. Will se lanza a la caza mientras lidia con su mente resquebrajada.Crossover Hannibal/El Perfume.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. La Bella Durmiente

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está situada durante la primera temporada de la serie, cuando Will aún no sabe que Hannibal es el Destripador de Chesapeake.

_“No hay memoria tan precisa, tan vívida y_

_evocadora como la que se recupera a través_

_del olfato, y va tan unida a las sensaciones_

_que se experimentaron junto al olor.”_

(El legado de los huesos, Dolores Redondo)

Abrió el paño engrasado y enrolló lentamente a la joven en él. Una vuelta hacia arriba, luego otra vuelta hacia abajo y finalmente otra hacia arriba. Una momia moderna acostada en la misma cama donde halló la muerte.

Cortó su cabello rojizo y tapó su cabeza con la punta del paño. Ya nada más podía hacer, esperar seis horas a que la grasa absorbiera todo.

Al amanecer la desenrolló y recogió los restos de grasa con una espátula antes de doblar el paño en dos.

No se detuvo a contemplar su desnudez, la belleza de la muchacha lo traía sin cuidado. Lo único que le interesaba de ella era su aroma, su esencia

Y por fin había logrado quitársela.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Nueva Orleans, Luisiana.**

Jack Crawford salió del auto y se quitó la chaqueta. Demasiada humedad en el aire, el clima subtropical no era lo suyo, todo apuntaba a que sería un día caluroso.

Will se enrolló las mangas de su camisa.

―Nueva Orleans está lejos de Virginia.

―La policía local solicitó la ayuda del FBI, dicen que nunca antes se habían topado con algo así.

Will entró a la casa y se fijó en el empapelado floral de la pared, la casa de una mujer. Una mecedora en el porche, pocos platos en el escurridor, comida de gato en una taza. La casa de una mujer sola.

―¿Dónde está?

―En su habitación. Katz, Zeller y Price están tomando las evidencias.

Will entró a la habitación y vio el cadáver de la mujer en la cama. Hermosa y joven, una chica que recién había empezado su vida adulta.

―Su nombre es Marie Dumont, una estudiante de la Universidad Loyola. Debía encontrarse esta mañana con su madre, nunca llegó al punto de reunión. ―dijo Jack.

―Sabemos que no salió anoche, el gato aún tiene comida.

Beverly soltó la mano de la joven y miró a Jack.

―No hay restos de piel en sus uñas, no luchó por su vida.

―Hay una herida en su cabeza, murió mientras dormía. ―dijo Price, dándole vuelta al cadáver y señalando la herida con su dedo.

―Una bonita manera de morir, te vas a acostar y nunca despiertas. ―agregó Zeller.

Will se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre el cadáver.

―Una Bella Durmiente sobre su lecho, como salido de un cuento de Perrault.

―¡Muy bien, todo el mundo afuera! ―gritó Jack.

Beverly, Zeller y Price salieron de la habitación. Jack tomó el pomo de la puerta y miró a Will.

―Avísame cuando estés listo. ―dijo antes de cerrarla.

Will cerró los ojos y el péndulo de su mente se movió de un lado al otro. La joven abrió los ojos, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el vestíbulo, todo en reversa.

Se vio a sí mismo en la acera, vigilándola.

―Te he estado observando desde hace algunas semanas y ya conozco todas tus rutinas. Vendrás a tu casa después de un día largo en la universidad, le pondrás comida a tu gato y te acostarás a dormir. Es una noche calurosa, tendrás que dejar tu ventana abierta para que entre algo de aire fresco.

La joven abre los postigos de la ventana y se acuesta en su cama.

―Esperaré a que estés profundamente dormida y entraré, ya nada podrá detenerme ahora.

Entra a la habitación sigilosamente y se acerca a la cabecera de la cama con una piedra en su mano. La joven está sobre su costado, su cabeza fuera de la sábana.

―No te darás cuenta de mi presencia, para ti será como si alguien te acariciara en sueños.

Levanta el brazo y da un golpe certero, la joven murmura un leve quejido.

―Quito las sábanas y desgarro tu camisón de dormir. Tu piel desnuda se muestra ante mí, pero no siento ningún deseo de vejar tu cuerpo.

Mira a la joven con indiferencia.

―Tu belleza no me causa ningún interés, pero quiero algo de ti y te he asesinado para arrebatártelo. Me llevará toda la noche y al amanecer finalmente lo obtendré.

Will abrió los ojos y bajó la vista hacia el cadáver.

―¿Qué cosa te quité…?

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Laboratorio del FBI, Quantico.**

―La autopsia no mostró signos de violencia sexual, Marie Dumont murió virgen.

Will escuchó la voz de Jack distorsionada, un eco nacido en un hueco muy profundo.

―El asesino no estaba interesado en su cuerpo, no es un violador.

―Quizás lo único que quería de ella era su cabello. ―dijo Zeller, señalando la fotografía del cuero cabelludo de la joven.

―En la Edad Media se creía que los pelirrojos eran los causantes de las desgracias de la época, muchos de ellos fueron acusados de brujería y quemados en la hoguera. ―dijo Price.

Jack frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Un asesinato ritual? ¿Vudú y toda esa mierda?

―No, este asesino no cree en brujas ni en ninguna clase de entidad espiritual.

―¡¿Entonces qué clase de loco es?!

Will cerró sus ojos y se masajeó las sienes, el grito de Jack le provocó un molesto zumbido en los oídos. Necesitaba una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

―No lo sé… No hay violencia gratuita en este asesinato, apenas la necesaria para quitar la vida.

―Will, en Nueva Orleans me dijiste que el asesino quería algo de Marie y que por esa razón le cortó el cabello. ¿A qué te estabas refiriendo?

―No lo sé, no pude _verlo_.

―¡Pues será mejor que empieces a verlo, no puedo tener a un asesino en serie en cada estado del país!

Jack salió de la morgue y cerró la puerta de un portazo, como lo hacía cada vez que su paciencia llegaba al límite. Zeller y Price se miraron asustados.

Beverly, la única miembro del equipo con la cual se llevaba más o menos bien, se acercó a él.

―¿Estás bien, Will?

Sacó una aspirina del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la metió a la boca.

―No lo sé…


	2. La Fée de la Nouvelle-Orléans

Le arrancó la ropa a la joven y sacó el paño engrasado de su maletín. Esta vez la escogida era una adolescente morena en que en nada se parecía a la pelirroja que asesinó en su habitación.

Su aroma, sin embargo, era muchísimo más fuerte que el de la pelirroja. Más fuerte que el de todas las otras jóvenes que precedieron a la pelirroja.

Y por eso mismo la había escogido, porque necesitaba probar qué tanto de ese aroma podría llevarse consigo.

Sus fosas nasales ondearon en medio de la oscuridad, el viento procedente del Barrio Francés le trajo un olor familiar, la fragancia embriagadora de Laure Richis.

Respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo cada uno de los matices.

Un poco más y esa fragancia sería suya.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Academia del FBI, Quantico.**

Will miró las fotografías de las víctimas y el mapa de las escenas de los crímenes. Jóvenes pelirrojas, rubias, morenas y afroamericanas en las fotografías. Líneas rojas que iban de la ciudad a los pantanos de Nueva Orleans y viceversa sobre el mapa, sin un orden lógico.

Jack se acercó al pizarrón.

―¿Cuál es su patrón, Will? ¿Por qué mata a chicas de todos los fenotipos?

―No es sobre estas chicas, es sobre una en particular.

―¿Cómo Garret Jacob Hobbs?

―No, esto es diferente… Es como si estuviera experimentando con ellas, la chica es su meta a alcanzar.

―¿Qué es lo que quiere de ella?

―Lo mismo que les quitó a las otras.

―¿Su cabello?

―No, el cabello es un obstáculo. Es algo más… algo que la convierte en un ser único a sus ojos.

En el laboratorio, Beverly raspó la piel de la víctima más reciente con su espátula de rigor. Una fina película blancuzca se desprendió de una de las axilas, la primera evidencia real que obtenía de un cadáver.

―¡Te tengo! ―exclamó con una sonrisa.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Baltimore, Maryland.**

Hannibal levantó la cabeza y olió el aire a su alrededor, sudor mezclado una pestilente loción de afeitar.

Sonriendo, se levantó del escritorio y abrió la puerta de su oficina.

―Hola, Will. Pase adelante.

Will miró hacia el escritorio del psiquiatra.

―¿Estaba dibujando?

―Sí, no tengo ningún paciente a esta hora.

―Me vendría bien tener un pasatiempo normal.

―Usted pesca y arregla motores de lanchas.

―Esos no son pasatiempos, son formas de escape.

―¿De qué quiere escapar?

―De mi propia mente.

Will se sentó en uno de los sillones y fijó la vista en el suelo alfombrado, no le gustaba eso de mirar al doctor Lecter a los ojos mientras hablaba de lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza.

―He tenido pesadillas.

―¿Con Garret Jacob Hobbs?

―No, con este nuevo asesino que estoy cazando.

―¿La Fée de la Nouvelle-Orléans?

―Sí. Un nombre estúpido, ¿no es así? Un policía me oyó llamar a la primera víctima “La Bella Durmiente” y a Freddie Lounds le pareció gracioso apodarlo “El Hada”.

―Pero su arma no es el huso de una rueca, sino una piedra.

Will asintió con la cabeza.

―Y de eso mismo tratan mis pesadillas. Me veo a mí mismo asesinándolas, quitándoles la ropa y arrebatándoles lo que sea que el asesino les arrebata. Mato a Marie Dumont, mato a Abigail y siento placer cuando lo hago.

Hannibal escuchó atentamente las palabras de su paciente y de repente se sintió dominado por impulso violento: tomar la cabeza de Will, abrirla y devorar ese cerebro tan maravilloso. Una fantasía propia del Destripador de Chesapeake, tendría que conformarse con seguir jugando con él.

―Es su empatía, puede asumir el punto de vista de cualquier asesino y eso le asusta.

―A veces siento que él y yo somos una sola persona.

―Lo mismo le sucedió con Garret Jacob Hobbs y con su imitador.

―Y ahora con el Hada de Nueva Orleans. Creo que Freddie tiene razón, soy un loco que atrapa a otros locos.

Hannibal sonrió.

―No está loco, Will, usted es único.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hannibal y Will no se tutean porque todavían no tienen ese nivel de confianza de las temporadas 2 y 3.
> 
> 2\. La loción de afeitar de Will debe oler a demonios. Yo también tengo una nariz sensible, así que entiendo el predicamento por el que pasa Hannibal cada vez que lo huele.


	3. Grasa de cerdo

Abrió la botellita y roció unas cuantas gotas del perfume sobre su cuerpo, el aroma de la pelirroja.

La madre de Marie se detuvo y empezó a llorar.

―¡No puede ser posible! ¿Marie?

Ella lo miró.

―¡Discúlpame! Te he confundido con mi hija, pensé que…

Y él adivinó sus pensamientos, que la pelirroja había regresado de entre los muertos, que al darse la vuelta la encontraría sana y salva.

El aroma se desvaneció al instante, el perfume era apenas un prototipo del que deseaba crear.

Ninguna otra persona lo miró, nadie en la ciudad notó su presencia.

Volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, un parásito sin olor propio.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

Will quitó los restos de la espuma para afeitar con la navajilla y abrió su loción, la que le regalaban cada Navidad.

El barco de la botella le trajo a la mente un recuerdo extraño, el doctor Lecter oliéndolo en su oficina y desaprobando el aroma.

Ya se había acostumbrado a sus críticas, el hombre tenía un sentido del olfato muy agudo, su nariz detectaba olores que otras personas jamás podrían notar.

Un momento muy raro e incómodo, ningún psiquiatra olía a su paciente y luego criticaba su loción. Pero el doctor Lecter no era ortodoxo y eso le gustaba.

…O tal vez todo ese rollo del súper olfato no pasaba de ser una manía de los aficionados a la cocina.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Laboratorio del FBI, Quantico.**

Zeller colocó un par de fotografías ampliadas, las colocó en la pizarra blanca y prendió la luz de la misma.

―¿Qué es lo que estamos viendo? ―preguntó Jack.

―Bev lo encontró en la axila de la última víctima, es grasa de cerdo.

―¿El Hada de Nueva Orleans la mató y luego la embadurnó con grasa de cerdo?

―Más que eso, la envolvió con un paño lleno de grasa de cerdo, hay restos de fibra textil en la evidencia. ―dijo Price.

Will miró la fotografía de la película blancuzca y recordó sus reflexiones de la mañana, en el baño de su casa.

Ocurrió en ese momento, otra de sus muchas conexiones mentales inexplicables.

―Eso es lo que les arrebata.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Jack lo miró con aquel semblante severo que ya conocía tan bien.

―Sus aromas. El Hada de Nueva Orleans está haciendo perfumes con los aromas de las chicas.

―¡¿Qué…?! ―exclamaron Zeller y Price al mismo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Este capítulo es corto, pero lleno de información valiosa.


	4. Amor

Escaló el muro y saltó al otro lado con gracia, el Barrio Francés poseía tapias rectas, sin lanzas ni alambres de púas en los bordes.

Se escondió detrás de los árboles del patio y la espió. No con la vista, por supuesto, sino con sus fosas nasales.

Laure paseaba por el caminillo, sola y con el cabello rojo al viento. Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, no tenía modo de saber que él la vigilaba, un parásito sin olor propio es invisible incluso a plena luz del día.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma, totalmente embelesado. ¿Cómo una criatura tan joven podía desprender una fragancia tan exquisita? Nada sobre la tierra se comparaba a ese olor, ni las esencias de Grasse ni las del maestro Baldini.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al muro en silencio. La fragancia de Laure tenía la potencia de mil bombas nucleares, un poco más de la cuenta y acabaría muerto de placer.

El ingrediente final de su perfume había madurado espléndidamente, era hora de poner manos a la obra.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Academia del FBI, Quantico.**

Will sonrió con ternura.

―En cuanto me ponga este perfume todos me amarán. Incluso tú… tú también me amarás.

Abigail también sonrió.

―¿Tal y como amé a mi padre?

―Sí, me amarás como a un padre.

La sonrisa de Abigail se torció hacia abajo.

―¿Papá…?

―¿Sí?

―Hay alguien aquí.

Will escuchó un eco lejano, una voz muy familiar en el firmamento despejado. Abigail desapareció del campo de flores y la figura del doctor Lecter abarcó todo el umbral de su salón de clases.

―¿Will? ¿Will? ¿Will?

Parpadeó varias veces y miró alrededor con ojos desorientados.

―¿Estaba sonámbulo?

―Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estaba ausente.

Will se sintió avergonzado, olvidar su cita con el doctor Lecter y encima de eso disociar en su propio salón de clases como un lunático salido del Hospital Estatal para Dementes Criminales.

―¡Se sintió tan real! Abigail estaba aquí y yo… yo le estaba hablando de mi perfume.

Hannibal miró las fotografías del escritorio con intriga, jóvenes de la misma edad de Abigail. Todas ellas desnudas y sin sus cabelleras, imágenes que evocaban la belleza grotesca de los cuentos de hadas.

―¿Estas son las víctimas del Hada de Nueva Orleans?

―Sí, no puedo sacármelas de la cabeza.

―¿Ya estableció un motivo?

―El Hada les arrebata sus aromas, está obsesionado con la idea de hacer perfumes. Sé que suena loco, pero esa es la razón de sus asesinatos.

Hannibal levantó la cabeza, un motivo particular.

―¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión?

―Gracias a usted, Jimmy estaba hablando de la grasa de cerdo que Beverly encontró en la axila de una de las víctimas y recordé lo que usted dijo sobre mi loción de afeitar… Fue como si él mismo me hubiera mostrado su _diseño_.

Los ojos del psiquiatra brillaron, un destello fugaz que pasó desapercibido para el detective.

Un asesino en serie con una nariz tan afilada como la suya, un perfumista interesado en el arte de capturar aromas.

―Will, creo que puedo ayudarle a atraparlo.


	5. Hiperosmia

Entró a la habitación de puntillas, pasos pequeños para no despertar a Laure ni a los guardaespaldas que custodiaban su puerta.

Laure dormía de costado, con la nuca al descubierto. Una imagen que habría resultado preciosa para hombres acostumbrados a admirar la belleza con los ojos.

El mazazo fue certero, una acción que detestaba por lo ruidosa de la operación. Los guardaespaldas no se percataron de esto.

Pasada la tensión inicial, procedió a sacar el paño engrasado y a quitar las sábanas. No desgarró la tela del camisón de dormir, Laure merecía un trato más delicado que las otras muchachas.

Se esmeró en pasar grasa de más en la boca, las axilas, el sexo y los pies, los lugares que despedían mayores cantidades de aroma.

Esperó en la oscuridad, sin tener interacción con el cadáver. Un mínimo contacto con el envoltorio y todo el proceso se echaría a perder.

El éxtasis llegó al amanecer, por fin tenía en su poder la fragancia que lo había cautivado años atrás, cuando Laure no era más que una chiquilla núbil.

Muy pronto vendría el carnaval de Mardi Gras, el momento perfecto para usar el perfume y dejar de ser un parásito.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Barrio Francés, Nueva Orleans.**

Will salió del auto y miró la casa que se alzaba frente a él, una joya arquitectónica de estilo español. Hogar del poderoso empresario turístico Antoine Richis y de su hija Laure, la décimo tercera víctima del Hada de Nueva Orleans.

Hannibal también salió del auto.

―Ahora entiendo por qué Jack está tan estresado.

―Sí, no hay nada peor que una víctima adinerada, pone mucha presión sobre el FBI para resolver el caso.

―El dinero mueve el mundo, incluidas las autoridades federales.

Will vio a Freddie Lounds entre la multitud de periodistas y frunció el ceño.

―Esta vez no podrá tomar fotografías del cadáver, Freddie, los Richis no lo permitirán.

―¡Qué sorpresa, agente especial Graham! Pensé que usted estaba camino al Hospital Estatal para Dementes Criminales.

El tono sarcástico detrás de las palabras “agente especial” no le pasó desapercibido, un eufemismo para lo que él era realmente, alguien que no fue capaz de pasar las pruebas psicológicas requeridas para convertirse en un verdadero agente.

―Eso fue grosero, señorita Lounds. ―Hannibal frunció el ceño, no soportaba a esa mujer y su descortesía.

―Es a donde van los locos y los mentalmente inestables, ¿no? Chilton ya debe tener una celda preparada para él, sé que se muere de ganas por diagnosticarlo.

―El único diagnóstico que hará será el del Hada cuando lo capturemos. ―dijo Will.

―¿Qué le hace pensar que acabará en un manicomio? Luisiana tiene pena capital, si lo atrapan será condenado a la inyección letal.

Will caminó hacia la entrada principal de la casa, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con periodistas sensacionalistas. La voz de Freddie lo obligó detenerse en el umbral del portón.

―No necesito tomar una fotografía de Laure Richis, el tráfico de mi blog se ha duplicado, resulta que las historias de chicas muertas se venden muy bien.

―Yo que usted me cuidaría la espalda, el Hada tiene preferencia por las pelirrojas.

―Estoy fuera de su rango de edad.

Jack se encontró con él y con Hannibal en el vestíbulo, el llanto de Antoine Richis se escuchó desde el pie de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

―Los guardaespaldas no escucharon nada, tampoco el padre.

―Es silencioso, no le gustan los gritos.

Los tres entraron a la habitación y vieron a Laure sobre la cama, desnuda y sin su cabellera roja como sus antecesoras, la más bella de todas las víctimas.

―Doctor Lecter, usted le dijo a Will que puede ayudarlo a atrapar a este asesino.

―Sí, creo que puedo establecer un perfil psicológico, pero antes debo examinar la escena del crimen.

―Toda suya.

Hannibal se acercó al cadáver y lo observó en completo silencio. Un golpe en la nuca y no en la cabeza, restos de grasa en algunas partes del cuerpo, un camisón de dormir sin desgarrar.

A su nariz llegaron dos olores, la fragancia de la muchacha y también un aroma débil, casi imperceptible. El olor del Hada de Nueva Orleans.

―Se tomó su tiempo con ella, hizo todo el proceso del _enfleurage_ con mucho cuidado.

Will miró a Jack.

―Laure es la chica del boleto dorado.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Baltimore, Maryland.**

―Este perfumista que usted está cazando tiene hiperosmia, la misma condición que yo poseo.

Will escuchó las palabras de Hannibal y recordó sus clases de Neurociencias de la academia. Hiperosmia, un olfato anormalmente desarrollado que podía ser causado por herencia genética, trastornos neurológicos o alteraciones hormonales.

―El sentido del olfato está íntimamente conectado con las emociones humanas, un mismo aroma puede provocar sensaciones agradables en algunas personas y sensaciones desagradables en otras. Cada vez que olemos algo, la información química viaja hasta el cerebro y se aloja en la misma zona en la que están nuestros recuerdos y experiencias.

―Entonces es un tema de asociaciones mentales. No es el olor en sí lo que causa agrado o repulsión, son los recuerdos que están irremediablemente unidos a tal olor.

Hannibal asintió con la cabeza.

―Recuerdo más el aroma de mis padres que sus rostros. De niño solía jugar a seguir el rastro de sus esencias por toda la mansión con los ojos cerrados, adivinar en cuál habitación se encontraban.

―¿A qué olían?

―Él a habanos encendidos y ella a las frutas de las pinturas renacentistas. Son olores que vagan por los pasillos de mi palacio mental y que me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que llegan a mi nariz.

Hannibal se estremeció, la hediondez de Grutas también estaba en los pasillos de su palacio, al lado del aroma de Mischa.

―Pero también hay ciertos olores que son… nauseabundos y me traen malos recuerdos.

Will creyó ver un destello de tristeza en los ojos de Hannibal, una tristeza inconsecuente con la imagen de psiquiatra refinado de estaba acostumbrado a brindar a sus pacientes.

―¿A qué huelo yo? ¿Detrás del sudor y de la loción de afeitar?

Hannibal sonrió y destello de tristeza desapareció de sus ojos.

―¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

―Tengo curiosidad.

La sonrisa de Hannibal se agrandó. Un aroma que nada tenía que ver con la encefalitis que se estaba desarrollando en su cerebro, la fragancia más exquisita de todas las que había olido antes.

―Usted tiene el olor de un cordero que anhela ser devorado por un lobo.

Will no dijo nada, las palabras del psiquiatra lo desconcertaron.

―Si quiere capturar al Hada tiene que pensar como uno de sus perros, solo así podrá ponerle las esposas.

Hannibal abrió la puerta de su oficina y se despidió de Will, una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro apenas vio su libreta de apuntes.

Era hora de un viaje en solitario a Nueva Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Los olores de los padres de Hannibal los tomé de mi otro fanfic titulado "Aromas".


	6. Un ángel

Caminó entre el mar de personas vestido con una casaca y pantalón azul del siglo XVIII, un disfraz que robó de una tienda.

Nadie se fijó en él, nadie prestaba atención a nada en el carnaval de Mardi Gras, la mayor festividad de Nueva Orleans.

Caminó hasta llegar a la carroza del mariscal y se subió al vehículo.

Aquellas personas que notaron su presencia se quedaron estupefactas, el mariscal era el único con derecho de estar dentro de esa carroza. Algunas le silbaron y le gritaron que bajara de ahí.

Pero él no les hizo caso, permaneció en el lugar del mariscal con semblante triunfador. Del bolsillo de su casaca sacó la botellita de su perfume y un pañuelo blanco.

Roció unas cuantas gotas del perfume en el pañuelo y se lo pasó por el cuello.

Los silbidos y los gritos cesaron, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la multitud disfrazada. Todos olieron la fragancia que provenía de ese hombre misterioso y cerraron sus ojos en éxtasis.

Él soltó el pañuelo y este voló por los aires antes de caer en manos de un espectador, quien se quitó el disfraz con prisa y tomó en sus brazos a la mujer que tenía a su lado para darle un beso apasionado.

El mariscal, quien también se encontraba dentro de la carroza, se arrodilló y exclamó entre lágrimas:

―¡Es un ángel! ¡Es un ángel!

Todos se desnudaron y tuvieron sexo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Él los observó en silencio, no con el semblante triunfador del inicio de su hazaña, sino con desilusión. No lo amaban a él, amaban el aroma de Laure Richis y de las otras doce muchachas que asesinó.

Todo ese trabajo por nada.

Abandonó la orgía multitudinaria y se encaminó hacia uno de los cementerios de la ciudad, hogar de ladrones y otra gente de baja calaña.

Un olor peculiar llegó a su nariz, el de otro asesino en serie que seguía sus pasos con sigilo. Se detuvo en un callejón y giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Ese aroma no le favorece.

El desconocido se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de él. Alto, rubio y elegantemente vestido, un sujeto de clase alta con un acento europeo.

Hannibal miró bien al hombre que aterrorizó a toda Nueva Orleans con sus asesinatos. Feo, bajo y encorvado, una rana en vez de un hada.

―¿Cuál es su nombre, señor perfumista? ¿O prefiere que lo llame “señor hada”?

Él parpadeó con extrañeza, el hombre sabía de sus crímenes y del horrible apodo que le puso la prensa sensacionalista.

―Jean-Baptiste Grenouille.

Hannibal detectó un acento francés en las palabras de su interlocutor y habló en ese mismo idioma.

―Lo que usted hace, _monsieur_ Grenouille, es hermoso. ¡Capturar el alma de una persona, su propio aroma! Incluso la técnica que utiliza es de alabar, no podía esperar menos de un perfumista francés.

Jean-Baptiste se sorprendió, nadie lo había halagado de esa manera antes, ni siquiera el maestro Baldini que tantas veces lucró con su habilidad para crear perfumes únicos.

―Quería crear un perfume para mí. Conozco todos los olores del mundo, pero no tengo un olor que pueda llamar mío.

Hannibal lo supo al instante, el hombre era incapaz de reconocer su propio olor. No sabía que, al igual que todas las cosas sobre la tierra, él también tenía su marca odorífera.

―Vi lo que hizo en la carroza, fue impresionante.

―Ellos no me aman a mí, aman esto. ―Jean-Baptiste le mostró la botellita del perfume que había creado.

―Un perfume formidable, sin lugar a dudas, pero es otro disfraz y le sienta tan mal como esa casaca que lleva puesta.

―Lo sé, por eso mismo voy hacia el cementerio.

―¿A deshacerse del disfraz entre las tumbas?

―No, a morir allí. No vale la pena vivir sin un olor propio, es como si uno no existiera.

Una idea perversa pasó por la mente de Hannibal, la suerte estaba de su lado otra vez.

―Yo puedo ayudarle con eso.

Jean-Baptiste frunció el ceño, sin comprender muy bien las palabras del hombre.

―¿Ayudarme a morir?

―Sí, lo único que le pido a cambio es que haga un perfume para mí.

―¿Con cuáles ingredientes?

―Él vendrá muy pronto, es un cordero al que le encanta meterse en la boca del lobo.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

Will tomó la loción de afeitar de su botiquín y cerró la puertecilla con más fuerza de la que tenía planeado usar. A través del espejo vio a Buster y a Winston jugueteando en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de su casa.

Winston olfateó el trasero de Buster y este se dio la vuelta para hacer lo mismo con él. Ambos perros se enfrascaron en una competencia de ladridos antes de unirse al resto de la manada.

Will los observó fijamente y las últimas palabras de Hannibal resonaron en su cabeza:

_“Si quiere capturar al Hada tiene que pensar como uno de sus perros_ _solo así podrá ponerle las esposas…”_

Conocer el mundo y a otros de su misma especie mediante el olfato, ser capaz de distinguir el olor de su dueño de entre miles de olores.

Con paso rápido se dirigió a su habitación y sacó del armario una maleta pequeña en la cual echó ropa, dinero suficiente para un boleto de avión a Nueva Orleans y su pistola.

Durante todo este tiempo vio al Hada como un perfumista frustrado, un loco obsesionado con capturar lo imposible, el aroma de sus víctimas. Jamás se detuvo a pensar _por qué_ quería hacer perfumes con las esencias de las chicas.

Llamó a Alana y después marcó el número de teléfono de la agencia de taxis.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Laboratorio del FBI, Quantico.**

Price entró muy agitado y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

―¡No van a creer lo que acabo de ver!

Beverly y Zeller lo miraron sorprendidos, Price era un hombre muy expresivo, pero aquella agitación rayaba en el histrionismo.

―¿Ahora qué pasó? ―le preguntó Zeller.

―¿Otra víctima? ―dijo Beverly

―No, esto es… ¡Tienen que verlo!

Price abrió la aplicación de YouTube en su celular y les mostró a sus compañeros el video que había llegado a sus manos mediante un link anónimo. Un hombre vestido con una casaca azul dentro de una carroza, en medio del desfile de Mardi Gras.

―¡Miren lo que hace!

El hombre saca un pañuelo y una botellita de su pantalón, se pasa el pañuelo por el cuello y lo suelta en el aire. El hombre que atrapa el pañuelo se desnuda y besa a la mujer que tiene al lado, lo mismo con los demás espectadores.

―¿Están…? ―Zeller abrió su boca, sorprendido.

―Es Mardi Gras, hay alcohol y drogas por todas partes.

―¡Oh, Dios mío, es él! ¡Es el Hada! ―exclamó Beverly.

Price asintió con la cabeza.

―Está en YouTube, en Tattle Crime, en todos los noticieros del país. Tomé una captura de su cara y la pasé por la base de datos, no hay ningún registro de nacimiento, ninguna propiedad a su nombre… ¡Es como si no existiera!

―¿Jack sabe de esto? ―preguntó Beverly.

Price volvió a asentir.

―Está buscando a Will, no contesta su teléfono celular y no se ha presentado a dar clases.

―Creo que el loco Graham finalmente se lanzó al abismo. ―dijo Zeller con una risilla burlona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Los sucesos de la primera parte del capítulo son una referencia a una escena de "El Perfume", los que han leído el libro o visto la película sabrán de lo que hablo. La alteré un poco para ajustarla a esta historia.


	7. Encargo

Will quebró el vidrio de la puerta y entró a la casa vacía. No vio ninguna silla en el porche ni ningún empapelado floral en la pared, la madre de Marie Dumont se había apresurado en poner en venta todos los muebles y la misma casa, un intento desesperado por superar la pérdida de su hija.

En el suelo de la habitación halló un rectángulo hecho con tiza blanca, marcando el punto exacto de la cama de Marie. Se acostó en el centro de ese rectángulo y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana de la misma manera en que la habría girado ella si hubiese estado despierta esa fatídica noche.

―Si hubiera estado despierta, ¿cuál habría sido mi reacción?... ¿Habría gritado, huido o enfrentado al Hada?

Olfateó el aire a su alrededor.

―¿Te habría olido del mismo modo en que tú me oliste a mí…?

Sus fosas nasales ondearon una vez más.

―No, fue por eso que no me desperté… Porque no te olí.

Miró de nuevo a la ventana.

―Yo tengo un aroma agradable, soy hermosa y mi madre me ama. Tú, en cambio, no eres nadie… un fantasma.

Cerró los ojos y esta vez no hubo péndulo ni movimientos en reversa. Lo único que vio fue a un wendigo sentado en el extremo de una mesa muy larga, devorando un cuerpo humano con alas pegadas a su espalda, como las de una polilla nocturna.

El wendigo dejó a un lado su festín y sonrió. Sus colmillos, llenos de sangre y de restos de carne, eran tan puntiagudos como los cuernos de su cabeza; una imagen macabra que le hizo abrir los ojos de súbito.

―¿Qué demonios…?

A su alrededor vio tumbas y más tumbas, muchas de ellas en un gran estado de abandono.

―Mi nombre es Will Graham, son las 4:15 pm, estoy en lo que parece ser un cementerio de Nueva Orleans.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de su muñeca, cuatro horas desde su visita clandestina a la casa de Marie Dumont, los episodios disociativos se estaban extendiendo en tiempo y frecuencia.

Con la otra mano tanteó su pantalón, el lugar en el que solía guardar el frasco de las aspirinas. No encontró nada en los bolsillos, pero sí tanteó algo en su cintura: la pistola, cuidadosamente guardada en su funda.

¿En qué momento regresó al motel y tomó su pistola?

Y lo que era aún más importante, ¿por qué estaba en un cementerio?

Un intenso dolor de cabeza le nubló la vista y lo hizo tambalear. Necesitaba regresar al motel, tragar una aspirina y echarse a dormir. Se sentía muy cansado, tan cansado como cuando mató a Garret Jacob Hobbs. El Hada estaba arrastrándolo de nuevo a la oscuridad y llevándose poco a poco partes de su frágil cordura.

Detrás de él escuchó un ruido, pasos sigilosos sobre suelo cementado.

―¿Quién anda ahí?

Tomó la pistola y apuntó al horizonte con brazos temblorosos.

―¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Otra ráfaga de dolor le impidió ver con claridad a la silueta que se movía entre las tumbas como un vampiro recién salido de la suya.

―¡Soy un agente del FBI, si no se muestra me veré obligado a dispararle!

Sus brazos temblaron aún más y el dolor bajó hasta la parte inferior de su nuca. No estaba en condiciones de disparar a nadie, con costos podía mantenerse en pie. Si se trataba de un ladrón o de un yonki no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él.

Un pensamiento gracioso le pasó por la mente: ¿Qué podría robarle? No tenía de valor consigo, tan solo una pistola registrada que podía ser fácilmente identificada en caso de robo o pérdida.

La silueta se escondió detrás de las tumbas y durante unos instantes no hubo otro ruido más que el de la brisa fresca paseándose por los resquicios de las mismas.

Will bajó la pistola y caminó hacia el frente, detrás de él volvió a escuchar los mismos pasos sigilosos de antes. No tuvo tiempo de volverse y enfrentar a su acosador, un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo dejó inconsciente.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

Despertó con una migraña fenomenal y un intenso dolor de espalda. Lo primero que vio fue un techo gris y un vitral religioso, más allá logró distinguir el contorno de una tumba con forma de mujer dormida. Estaba dentro de un gran mausoleo de corte francés, uno grande y antiguo.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, aún seguía en el cementerio, su acosador lo había golpeado y arrastrado hasta el interior de ese mausoleo, quizás para poder despojarlo de la pistola con tranquilidad.

No fue hasta que intentó levantarse e ir hacia la puerta que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y envuelto en un paño grasoso, como una momia dentro de un sarcófago.

Completamente aterrorizado, miró de nuevo hacia la tumba de la mujer dormida y leyó la inscripción de la base:

_“Ici repose Laure Richis.”_

Al lado de la tumba vio la silueta de un hombre, sentado en el suelo.

―No te muevas, arruinarás el _enfleurage_.

Will trató de enfocar su vista borrosa en el rostro del hombre.

―Tú eres el Hada de Nueva Orleans.

El Hada no contestó, en lugar de eso reposó su cabeza en la base de la tumba.

―Soy del FBI, te he estado siguiendo la pista.

―Lo sé, hueles a detective.

―Ya sé por qué asesinaste a todas esas chicas, por qué haces perfumes con sus aromas… No tienes un olor propio, ¿no es así? Puedes oler todo y a todos, pero nadie puede olerte a ti.

El Hada levantó su cabeza y lo miró.

―Ese es uno de mis dos motivos.

―¿Cuál es el otro?

―Amor. Quería ser amado por todas las personas, quería que me amaran del mismo modo en que la amaban a ella. ―el hombre señaló la tumba de Laure.

―¿Es por eso que ella es tu última víctima?

―Sí, era el ingrediente final de mi perfume perfecto.

Will trató de desgarrar la tela del paño con sus brazos y lo único que logró fue aumentar el ritmo de su hiperventilación.

―Si me sueltas podremos llegar a un acuerdo… bajar los cargos que hay en tu contra, no es necesario que hagas esto.

―No estoy interesado en tu apestoso olor, esto es solo un encargo.

Will miró al Hada con sorpresa.

―¿Un encargo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

El Hada no respondió. Tal y como lo había escrito en su perfil, era un hombre extremadamente callado.

―¡¿Quién te pidió que hicieras un perfume con mi olor?!

El Hada se levantó y avanzó hacia él con una piedra en su mano.

―Alguien que está muy interesado en ti.

Will abrió la boca para gritar y todo lo que sintió fue el mazazo de la piedra sobre su frente. Su vista se tornó estrellada, luego rojiza y por último, negra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. La inscripción de la tumba del mausoleo está en francés, significa: "Aquí yace Laure Richis".


	8. Un admirador

―¿Will? ¿Will? ¿Puedes escucharme?

Will abrió los ojos y miró hacia un lado, la voz de Jack era inconfundible. Sobre su cuerpo sintió la textura de una bata delgada.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó con voz ronca.

―Estás en el Hospital Universitario de Nueva Orleans, el panteonero que te halló llamó al servicio de emergencias.

Will se tocó su frente vendada y se sentó en la camilla.

―El Hada estuvo en el cementerio, hablé con él.

―Lo sé. Beverly, Zeller y Price están en el mausoleo, buscando pruebas.

―No encontrarán nada, se llevó el paño engrasado y sus instrumentos, ni siquiera pude verle la cara.

―No es necesario, quedó registrado en un video del carnaval de Mardi Gras.

―¿Qué video?

―Ya lo verás cuando salgas de aquí.

Jack frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla sobre la cual había estado sentado. Will tuvo la impresión de que se avecinaba un estallido de furia.

―¿Y bien?

―¿Y bien qué?

―¿Vas a explicarme porque viniste a Nueva Orleans sin decírmelo?

―Tuve uno de mis “saltos inexplicables” como tú los llamas, tenía que visitar la escena del primer crimen.

―¿Y eso te llevó a ese cementerio?

―Sí… no… creo que sí. Tuve un episodio disociativo y acabé en el cementerio.

―El mismo cementerio donde está enterrada Laure Richis, la última víctima del Hada, ¡qué conveniente!

―No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió entre la casa de Marie Dumont y el cementerio, lo juro.

Jack cerró de golpe la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a él.

―Will, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Me tomó 48 horas encontrarte! ¡Ni siquiera Alana sabía dónde estabas y eso que la dejaste a cargo de tus perros! ¡Pudiste haber arruinado toda la operación de caza!

―Lo siento, Jack. Tenía que venir yo solo… verlo todo como lo vieron las víctimas.

―¡No eres un detective privado, trabajas para el FBI y en el FBI hacemos todo en equipo! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo a mis espaldas!

Will asintió con la cabeza, cuando Jack se enfurecía lo mejor era no discutir.

―Quiero ducharme, me siento pegajoso.

―Tendrás que hacerlo después de que te revisen.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Baltimore, Maryland.**

Hannibal se sentó en su sillón y cruzó las piernas.

―Así que el tío Jack está enojado con su frágil tacita de té.

Will, sentado enfrente de él, sonrió.

―Dijo que pude haber arruinado la cacería.

―Jack lo ve a usted como el miembro más valioso de su equipo.

―La porcelana más fina, utilizada solo para invitados especiales.

―Y es por eso que está enojado, si la porcelana se rompe ya no habrá más invitados especiales.

La sonrisa de Will se curvó hacia abajo.

―Creo que ya estoy roto, o al menos con varias fisuras.

Will se levantó de su asiento y miró hacia arriba, hacia la biblioteca del psiquiatra.

―El Hada dijo que mi _enfleurage_ fue un encargo de alguien que está muy interesado en mí.

Hannibal se levantó también y avanzó hacia él.

―Los perfumes embellecen nuestro olfato, nos hacen sentir bien.

―¿Quién diablos querría embotellar mi olor? Usted mismo me ha dicho que no huelo a rosas precisamente, que tengo el aroma de un cordero que desea ser comido por un lobo.

Hannibal puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Will y bajó el tono de su voz.

―Un admirador.

Will se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar.

―¿Un admirador?

―Sí, alguien a quien su olor lo enloquece tanto que pagaría lo que fuera por tener un perfume hecho de él.

Will dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó boquiabierto. De todos los motivos que había establecido alrededor de ese “alguien”, jamás le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de un interés amoroso.


	9. Transustanciación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dentro de la Iglesia católica, el acto de la Transustanciación es la conversión del pan y el vino en el cuerpo y la sangre de Cristo durante la eucaristía para el consumo de los feligreses.

Jean-Baptiste se recostó contra la pared del callejón y aspiró el olor de la humedad a su alrededor. Ya nunca más podría ir al mausoleo de Laure, sentarse al lado de su tumba de mármol y oler su fragancia en el perfume que había creado. Su rostro ahora estaba en la lista de los más buscados del FBI, un paso en falso y acabaría arrestado, con su preciada obra maestra arrebatada de sus manos.

Sus fosas nasales detectaron la esencia del hombre que conoció en ese mismo lugar, el que le prometió la muerte que tanto anhelaba.

―Luce distinto, _monsieur_ Grenouille.

El comentario no le extrañó, la barba y el pelo largo le daban un aspecto más de pordiosero que de perfumista.

―El FBI anda detrás de mí.

―Lo sé, es por eso que debemos darnos prisa. ¿Tiene lo que le encargué?

Jean-Baptiste sacó una botellita del bolsillo de su pantalón, otra muy distinta de su obra maestra.

―Su cordero suda mucho.

―Sí, no lo puede evitar. Espero que eso no haya afectado la calidad del perfume.

―Al contrario, el sudor fortaleció el aroma.

El hombre destapó la botellita, olió el contenido y sonrió.

―Usted es todo un maestro, este es el perfume más exquisito que he olido en toda mi vida.

―Quiero lo que me prometió.

―Y eso tendrá. ―dijo el hombre, sacando una jeringa de su saco.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

Hannibal puso dos platos sobre la mesa y se sentó en uno de los extremos.

―Jambalaya, un platillo típico de la gastronomía cajún.

Saboreó el primer bocado con ojos cerrados, un manjar digno de los pantanos de la localidad.

―Solo hasta que uno lo come puede notar la mezcla de sabores africanos, franceses y españoles. Nueva Orleans es un lugar único y su cocina tampoco está exenta de esa singularidad.

Jean Baptiste, sentado en el extremo opuesto de su mesa, cogió su tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. El muñón de su pierna derecha palpitó varias veces, como si aún tuviera una rodilla y un pie moviéndose al ritmo del jazz que sonaba en el comedor.

―Sé que es un hombre de pocas palabras, _monsieur_ Grenouille, pero no concibo una cena en silencio. Quid pro quo, si usted contesta mis preguntas yo contestaré las suyas.

Jean-Baptiste asintió en silencio.

―Por su acento puedo notar que es francés y no criollo, ¿dónde nació exactamente?

―En el lugar más apestoso de París, una pescadería.

―Muy apropiado, si me permite decirlo.

Jean-Baptiste miró fijamente a su anfitrión.

―¿Por qué me está ayudando?

―El suicidio es el enemigo, no hay nada peor que convertirse uno mismo en un desperdicio.

Hannibal tomó un poco de vino.

―¿Quién le enseñó a hacer perfumes tan magníficos?

―El maestro Baldini, con él aprendí el método de destilación.

―¿Y el _enfleurage_?

―En Grasse, con _madame_ Arnulfi.

Jean-Baptiste tomó otro bocado, la jambalaya estaba deliciosa. El sabor de su propia pierna era extraordinario, la carne más fina que hubiera probado en toda su vida.

―¿Cómo me encontró? ―dijo, después de tragar.

―Olí su esencia en el cuerpo de _mademoiselle_ Richis. Usted y yo tenemos una nariz muy fina, es nuestro don y también nuestra maldición.

Hannibal sonrió, lo único que se necesitaba para encontrar a otro depredador era tener un olfato tan bueno como el de dicho depredador.

―Usted y yo somos lobos, jamás encontraremos placer en pastar los campos como las ovejas. Necesitamos cazar a nuestras presas, devorarlas hasta los huesos.

Jean-Baptiste escuchó con atención, masticando el último bocado de su plato.

―Y cuando nuestras entrañas se hayan llenado, pasaremos el tiempo soñando con poseer a nuestro cordero, la oveja más bella de todas, aquella cuyo aroma es tan dulce que nos hace entrar en éxtasis con tan solo una gota de su esencia.

Jean-Baptiste abrió la botellita de su perfume.

―No estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dijo en el callejón, creo que el aroma de mi perfume es mejor que el suyo.

―Tenemos gustos diferentes, yo nunca entenderé el valor de su perfume y usted nunca entenderá el valor del mío.

―Laure representaba la perfección para mí, si va a comerse el resto de mí quiero llevar puesta su fragancia.

―¿No le bastó con lo que sucedió en Mardi Gras?

―Usted es inmune a su encanto.

Jean-Baptiste derramó sobre su propia cabeza todo el contenido de la botellita y cerró sus ojos, extasiado. Solo hasta un tiempo después, Hannibal entendió lo que su invitado había querido decir con esa última frase. Cualquier otro aroma que no fuera el de Will, _su_ Will, le parecía ordinario y de baja calidad, un olor más del montón que vagaban por los pasillos de su palacio mental, incapaz de conmoverlo hasta lo más profundo.

Laure Richis era el cordero de Grenouille y como tal, bella solo a la nariz de su lobo.

Sonriendo, abrió la botellita de su perfume y se embriagó con la fragancia del detective.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Wolf Trap, Virginia**

Will se acostó en su cama y meditó en la oscuridad.

_“Un admirador, un admirador, un admirador…”_

Pronunció la palabra en voz alta, haciendo énfasis en la “a” de la primera sílaba.

―¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Se dio la vuelta entre risas, como si todo aquello no fuese más que un chiste divertido. ¿Quién podría estar enamorado de él, del loco Graham como lo llamaban en Quantico?

Hizo un repaso mental de todas las personas que conocía.

¿Jack? El Gurú solo tenía ojos para Bella. ¿Beverly? Ella no contaba, era su “amiga” o algo parecido a eso. ¿Zeller? ¡Jamás! ¿Price? Lo mismo que Zeller. ¿Alana? Atraída hacia él, pero demasiado temerosa de su inestabilidad.

¿Chilton y Freddie? Ambos lo consideraban un lunático peligroso. ¿El doctor Lecter? La sugerencia había venido de él y ya con eso quedaba descartado.

Pensó y pensó hasta quedarse dormido.

El wendigo volvió a visitarlo en sueños. La horrenda criatura se acercó a él, lo desvistió y lo mordió en el pecho, arrancándole gran parte de la carne. Los colmillos puntiagudos trituraron el pedazo con gran apetito y la boca se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Will intentó gritar, pero algo dentro de su garganta, una especie de bola de golf atorada en su faringe, le impidió hacerlo. Con horror, vio cómo la criatura devoraba sus brazos, luego sus piernas y por último el resto de su torso mutilado.

Despertó asustado y tembloroso a la mañana siguiente. Jadeando, fue hasta el baño y se limpió el sudor de su frente con el agua del lavabo. Sus pesadillas eran cada vez más vívidas y retorcidas, ya no podía seguir así.

En el reflejo de su espejo vio algo distinto, algo que no recordaba haberse puesto la noche anterior: una casaca y pantalón azul del siglo XVIII.

Una ráfaga de náusea lo dobló en dos y lo obligó a levantar la tapa del inodoro. El vómito apareció a la tercera arcada, una expulsión pequeña de fluidos y algo más.

Will miró aquel extraño objeto y cuando cayó en cuenta de qué era saltó hacia atrás, completamente aterrorizado. Una nariz humana entera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. En este capítulo combiné lo que le sucede a Grenouille al final de la novela con lo que pasa a Will en la temporada 1 con la oreja de Abigail, esa es la razón del título de este capítulo.
> 
> 2\. Los cajunes son un grupo étnico de Luisiana y algunas partes de Canadá, descienden de los colonos franceses que llegaron a esas tierras en el siglo XVII y de la mezcla de estos con españoles y africanos.
> 
> 3\. Agradezco a todas las personas que han leído esta historia y esperado pacientemente los capítulos, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic tan largo. Los que me han leído antes saben que prefiero los one-shots.


	10. Evidencia

**Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

Hannibal salió del auto y lo primero que vio fue a un Will tembloroso en el porche de su casa, cubierto con una sábana delgada.

―Will, ¿está bien? ―preguntó, sin dejar de mirar su rostro aterrorizado.

―¡No, no lo estoy!

―Entremos a la casa, no es bueno que usted esté expuesto al frío.

Will dejó caer la sábana al suelo y, sin dejar de temblar, señaló la casaca y el pantalón azul.

―Esta mañana me desperté con esto puesto, ¿lo reconoce?

―¿Esa no es la ropa del…?

―¡Sí, la ropa del Hada! El mismo disfraz que usó durante el carnaval de Mardi Gras, el mismo que se muestra en el video que todo internet vio.

Hannibal frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué está usando la ropa del Hada, Will?

―Esa es la pregunta del millón.

―¿Dónde estuvo anoche?

―No salí de casa, me puse mi pijama y me acosté temprano, pero esto no es lo peor…

Will caminó hacia el baño y levantó la tapa del inodoro.

―Cuando desperté sentí náuseas y… vomité esto.

Hannibal vio la nariz humana, flotando en el agua del inodoro.

―Will, tenemos que llamar a Jack.

―Sea lo que sea esto, yo no lo hice.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Laboratorio del FBI, Quantico.**

Jack frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, a lo largo de su carrera había visto a muchos agentes colapsar, pero nunca nada como eso. Nunca un colapso que implicara un presunto asesinato e ingesta de carne humana.

Enfrente de él, Zeller y Price recolectaban la evidencia del cuerpo de Will, parado en medio de los dos agentes.

―Una casaca y pantalón azul, un disfraz del siglo XVIII.

―Una nariz humana, encontrada en el inodoro del sospechoso.

―Un folleto de una cabaña para vacacionar de Nueva Orleans, encontrada en el bolsillo del pantalón.

―Restos de arroz en la casaca.

Will ignoró la incomodidad de los dos agentes y miró a su jefe.

―Yo no lo hice, Jack.

―Sabes muy bien que no puedo ignorar la evidencia, Will.

―¡Alguien me está incriminando!

―La evidencia dice lo contrario.

―Anoche estuve en mi casa, la comida en las tazas de mis perros lo confirman.

―Beverly está ahora en un avión, irá a la cabaña del folleto para determinar si estuviste o no ahí.

―¡Nueva Orleans está a miles de kilómetros de Virginia, no pude haber ido y regresado en una sola noche!

―Fuiste a la casa de Marie Dumont y luego apareciste en un cementerio, tienes un amplio historial de disociación y sonambulismo.

Jack suavizó su ceño y se acercó a Will.

―Dime la verdad, no quiero tener que arrestarte por obstrucción a la justicia.

―¡Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, alguien me está incriminando!

―¿Y por qué alguien te incriminaría?

―¡No lo sé! Quizás porque no quiere que arreste al Hada, quizás porque siente que el FBI no está haciendo un buen trabajo y decidió castigarme a mí… Lo que sí sé es que yo no maté ni me comí al dueño de esa nariz.

Jack se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, por primera vez desde la desaparición de Miriam Lass sentía que estaba a punto de perder otro agente valioso.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Nueva Orleans, Luisiana.**

Beverly apuntó con su pistola hacia el interior de la cabaña, primero al frente y luego a los lados. Los policías locales que la acompañaban se encargaron de cubrir su retaguardia.

Atravesó el vestíbulo con cautela, pasos lentos de agente entrenada en allanamiento de casas. A su nariz llegó un aroma muy agradable, proveniente del comedor.

―¡Oh, Dios mío!

El cadáver del Hada estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, un torso desnudo sin extremidades ni nariz. Enfrente de él había un plato vacío y, al otro extremo de la mesa, uno con restos de carne y arroz.

Beverly se acercó al cadáver y lo miró fijamente. No cabía duda, el aroma provenía de él, la botellita vacía del perfume estaba sobre la mesa. Quizás su asesino lo roció con el perfume antes de matarlo, ¿pero por qué?

Otro olor llegó a su nariz, uno que conocía muy bien.

Temblando, sacó su teléfono celular de su pantalón y llamó a su jefe.

―¡Jack, encontré al Hada! No, está muerto, creo que se lo comieron vivo. El cadáver no huele a descomposición, parece que alguien lo roció con el perfume que él hizo a partir de las víctimas.

Tragó grueso antes de continuar. No quería creerlo, pero tampoco podía ignorar la evidencia hallada en esa habitación.

―Will estuvo aquí, hay restos de arroz en uno de los platos y todo el comedor huele a él.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

**Academia del FBI, Quantico.**

Jack colgó el teléfono y se sentó en uno de los sillones de su oficina con semblante abatido.

―Beverly me lo ha confirmado, Will estuvo en la cabaña.

Su peor miedo se había hecho realidad. Will Graham, el agente más importante de su equipo, convertido en un sospechoso de asesinato y también canibalismo. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Él, que se preciaba de sus años de trabajo para la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento del FBI.

Hannibal, sentado enfrente de él, también se mostró abatido.

―En vista de la situación, no me queda más que romper la confidencialidad psiquiatra-paciente. En una de nuestras citas, Will me confesó que a veces sentía que el Hada y él eran una sola persona.

―Pero el Hada no es un caníbal.

―Garret Jacob Hobbs sí lo era. Will tiene una mente muy fértil y una gran empatía, es posible que ambos asesinos estén fusionados dentro de su psique fracturada.

Jack también bajó la cabeza, no tenía más opción que arrestar a Will y ponerlo en prisión preventiva.


	11. El lobo y el cordero

Will caminó de un lado a otro en su celda, un cubículo minúsculo con apenas una camilla para dormir. Todavía no le habían dado su uniforme anaranjado, un atraso que le hacía pensar que quizá no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

―¿Me van a llevar al Hospital Estatal para Dementes Criminales?

Jack lo miró desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

―No, logré frenar el traslado. Estarás aquí hasta el juicio.

―¡Chilton debe estar muy contento con esa decisión!

―Yo no lo estoy, Will.

El tono serio de Jack lo frenó de hacer otro comentario sarcástico.

―¿Crees que me alegra verte preso? ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil arrestarte e ingresar tu rostro en el sistema de detenciones? ¡Tenía fe en ti y en el trabajo que estabas haciendo!

―Yo no maté al Hada ni me lo comí, estoy seguro de eso.

―La evidencia está en tu contra.

―Yo sé quién soy yo.

―¿Lo sabes? El doctor Lecter no está tan seguro de eso y yo tampoco, tu mente se está cayendo a pedazos.

Will no dijo nada, incluso él mismo era capaz de reconocer el deterioro de su salud mental. Estaba al borde de un abismo de locura y oscuridad infinita.

―Esto no es obra de un aficionado. La meticulosidad y el canibalismo, parece como si lo hubiera hecho el…

Se detuvo y dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

―“ _El Destripador de Chesapeake se comió al Hada.”_

Abrió bien los ojos, asustado de la velocidad de sus “saltos inexplicables”.

―“ _El Destripador de Chesapeake es mi admirador._ ”

Jack caminó hacia la salida del pabellón.

―Nunca debí haberte sacado de tu salón de clases, ponerte en el campo ha sido una de las peores decisiones que he tomado en mi carrera. Lo lamentaré por el resto de mi vida.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

Will se acostó en la camilla y fijó la vista en el techo blanco de la celda. Siempre usaba la misma técnica de inmersión mental, fijar los ojos en algún punto neutro de su periferia visual y esperar a que apareciera su adorado arroyo.

Abigail no lo acompañó a la pesca, esta vez le tocó echar el anzuelo solo.

Ahora que por fin había descifrado quién era su admirador, las preguntas no dejaban de aparecer en el agua del arroyo. ¿En qué momento el Destripador se puso en contacto con el Hada? ¿Cómo logró que él le hiciera un perfume? ¿Por qué lo mató y se lo comió?

Y más que esto, ¿por qué incriminar al objeto de su interés? No tenía sentido.

Un pez mordió el anzuelo, un ejemplar de los ríos de Lituania.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

Hannibal entró al pabellón carcelario y ondeó sus fosas nasales, Will estaba en la última celda, esperando su llegada. Su olor era intenso, casi idéntico el de una presa a punto de atacar al cazador que lo persigue.

―Hola, Will. Vine en cuanto recibí su llamada.

Will clavó sus ojos furiosos en él cuando se dio la vuelta.

―¿Sabe cuál es la ventaja de estar encarcelado? El tiempo libre, uno tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar y pensar.

Hannibal sintió sobre su propia piel la firmeza de ese contacto visual, el primero de muchos que vendrían después, de eso estaba seguro.

―¿Ha estado pensando en su situación actual?

―Oh, sí. En los últimos días he tenido una sucesión de pensamientos entrelazados como los eslabones de una cadena.

Will dio un paso al frente, acortando la distancia entre ambos. El brillo incendiario en sus ojos azules se intensificó y, con ello, el ceño fruncido de su frente.

―Ya sé quién es mi admirador, la misma persona que mató y se comió al Hada, la misma persona que puso su nariz en mi estómago y me incriminó.

A Hannibal le encantó ver ese brillo en los ojos de Will, su cordero estaba furioso, muy furioso.

―Y como el Hada hizo un perfume con mi olor deduje que esta persona, al igual que él, tiene un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado.

Will dio otro paso hacia los barrotes que los separaban.

―Lo cual me llevó a recordar que usted una vez me dijo que también tenía hiperosmia, la misma condición que posee el Hada y esta persona.

Hannibal lo supo en ese momento. Aquello era una confrontación, la confrontación que había estado esperando desde que puso en marcha su plan.

―Un recuerdo que, por supuesto, me trajo a la mente todas las veces que le hablé del Hada y las conversaciones que tuve con usted para comprender mejor su _diseño_.

Will puso sus manos alrededor de los barrotes y apretó con fuerza.

―Y como yo soy la única conexión entre el Hada y usted he llegado a la conclusión de que usted, doctor, Lecter, _es_ esa persona de la que hablo… Usted es el Destripador de Chesapeake.

Una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro del psiquiatra, su cordero por fin había armado el rompecabezas y más rápido de lo que se imaginó.

―Siempre me fascinará el modo que el su mente trabaja, Will. ¡Es hermoso!

―¡Maldito miserable, confié en usted! ¡Todo este tiempo confié en usted!

La sonrisa de Hannibal se agrandó, palabras que en labios de Will no sonaban tan groseras como en otras personas. Con suma delicadeza, se desabotonó el saco de su traje y le mostró la botellita del perfume, guardada en el bolsillo interior.

―No pude resistir la tentación de hacer un trato con _monsieur_ Grenouille, un último perfume a cambio de su muerte. Estoy enamorado de su olor tanto como de su mente, Will, es una esencia que enloquece al lobo que reside en mí y quería poseerla, sin importar cuál fuera el costo.

Will volvió a apretar los barrotes de su celda, lleno de ira.

―¡Usted está totalmente desquiciado!

―Tan desquiciado como usted, es por eso que ambos somos tal para cual.

―¡Yo nunca seré como usted, ni en un millón de años seré como usted!

―Ahora no lo ve de esa manera, pero con el tiempo cambiará de opinión.

Hannibal se abotonó el saco y miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no había ningún policía cerca, escuchando la conversación.

―Sé que se está preguntando por qué lo incriminé si soy su admirador. No se confunda, amo su mente y su olor, pero también amo mi libertad. Sabía que con el tiempo usted iba a hacer la correlación y a descubrir mi verdadera identidad, no quería correr el riesgo de acabar al otro lado de estos barrotes.

Hannibal avanzó hacia la reja eléctrica que marcaba el inicio del pabellón carcelario. A medio camino escuchó la voz de Will, rabiosa y decidida.

―¡Probaré que usted es el Destripador de Chesapeake, doctor Lecter, y cuando lo haga habrá un ajuste de cuentas!

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

―No me cabe la duda de que así será, pero mientras tanto usted está a mi merced.

Fuera de la cárcel, abrió la botellita y se la llevó a la nariz. Ahora que tenía en su poder a Will y también su fragancia, su rango de acción era ilimitado. En Nueva Orleans usó solo una gota para crear la ilusión de que se había comido a Grenouille, ¿qué podría crear con dos gotas o tres?

Podría matar a Abigail, añejar su cuerpo y hacerle creer al mundo que fue una víctima más de la psicosis de su salvador.

O bien desenterrar los restos de sus víctimas anteriores y formar una lista de asesinatos previos.

Quizás comerse a un par de groseros y añadir unos cuantos cargos más a la sentencia.

Sonrió emocionado, ¡tantas maneras de doblegar la voluntad de Will!

Un lobo no espera a que su cordero lo ame de vuelta, tiene que obligarlo a aceptar su amor, incluso si eso implica usar sus fauces para asustarlo un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Y bueno, esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Agradezco mucho la paciencia que han tenido durante este tiempo, así como sus kudos y comentarios.
> 
> 2\. A los que quieran conocer un poco más sobre Jean-Baptiste Grenouille y su historia, les recomiendo el libro de Süskind y la película, aunque esta última no logra capturar la esencia de la novela en su totalidad.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Todos los personajes, a excepción de los originales, fueron creados por Thomas Harris y Patrick Süskind.
> 
> 2\. Dado que Hannibal Lecter y Jean-Baptiste Grenouille son dos asesinos en serie con un olfato muy desarrollado, se me ocurrió la idea de juntarlos en una misma historia. Me tomé la libertad de cambiar un poco el canon.


End file.
